School Time
by Blueclouds
Summary: The warriors apprintices are going to school! Join Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and Bluepaw in their adventures through school. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

School Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors cause if I did there'd only be like half a book. lol

A/N: This is my first fanfic. yay

"All cats old enough to chat in a chat room gather under the Internet for a clan meeting!" yowled Firestar. Cinderpelt shook her head. She limped over to Highrock and jumped up to join the leader, Firestar. She ten whispered something to him and jumped back down. "Oh. Oops. All cats gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar said this time getting it right. Sandstorm walked out of the warriors' den with Graystripe behind her.

"He's been on the Internet too much," murmured a third cat.

"Your right, Brambleclaw. We should've gotten the laptop without the Internet." Sandstorm said. "And Cinderpelt shouldn't have gotten him a cell phone either. I mean have you seen that bill. I don't think there's that many squirrels in the whole forest."

"We could always give them Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw said.

" They'd just bring her back ya know," said Graystripe.

"What's that supposed to mean!" cried Sandstorm. Both toms winced.

" Uh, Sandstorm I don't know if you noticed but your daughter is just a little on the ummm… hyper side," replied Brambleclaw.

"Hey I heard that Brambleclaw!" someone yelled from across the clearing. Squirrelpaw was bounding toward them with her sister, Leafpaw, and her best friend, Bluepaw, walking slowly behind her in deep conversation.

"Alright, as some of the senior warriors know all apprentices in their second moon of training shall be going to school until they earned their warrior name."

"Does that mean we'll live at school?" Squirrelpaw interrupted her father.

"Yes Squirrelpaw it does."

_"You've got mail,"_ said a computerized voice.

"Uhh hold on a sec," Firestar said quickly. He came back with a smile on his face. " Tallstar has just emailed me to tell me that Cinderpelt has been chosen to teach the Medicine Cat apprentices.

Brambleclaw I want you to teach them how to catch mice since you've been catching a lot lately. Sootfur you teach them to catch birds. Cloudtail you can teach them how to catch a rabbit. Brightheart you can teach them how to catch squirrels. And Sandstorm you can teach them how to fight. Oh, Goldenflower would you like to teach them about kits?"

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Yes Firestar I would love to!"

"Ok. Oh Cinderpelt did I mention that you and Littlecloud were going to be the school Medicine Cats. Hold on. Shh do you guys hear something?" Suddenly a cat burst through the gorse tunnel. Everyone let out a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenpaw burst through the gorse tunnel with Tigerstar on his tail.

"Uh Tiggerstar,"

"Tigerstar," he interrupted the clan leader.

"Yeah, whatever but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Firestar asked.

"Oh yeah I am, aren't I." Everyone just nodded their heads. A cloud of black smoke appeared, and for a while no one could see. When the smoke finally cleared Tigerstar was gone!

"Thanks Firestar I could of swore he was going to drag me down to Burning Clan with him. Oh and um, I was wonderin if I could come back to Thunder Clan cause Barley kinda like joined Blood Clan,"

"Uh sure Rav… What! Barley joined Blood Clan. That dirty low down good for nothin traitor. Why I odda." Firestar burst.

"Chill Firestar I was only kidin" Ravenpaw admitted.

Firestar gave him a look. "Ok Ravenpaw but you need to brush up on your skills so I'm sending you to school for a moon."

"What's school?" Ravenpaw asked cocking his head sideways.

"School is where you are mentored by a lot of mentors instead of just one. And each mentor teaches a different thing.

"Ok sounds fun." Ravenpaw said.

Firestar nodded. This chat room is now closed, I mean uh this clan meeting is over." With that being said he jumped down from the Highrock.

"That is it Firestar, you are NOT allowed on the computer for a moon!" Sandstorm announced, marching up to him.

"Aww come on Sandstorm." Firestar begged. Sandstorm just stalked into the Warrior's Den and sighed.

"Oh my gosh. We are going to school! I wonder what it will look like. And blah blah blah and random thing a ma-doos." Squirrelpaw said, bouncing up and down. Bluepaw and Leafpaw looked at like she was crazy. Which she was.

"Squirrelpaw why did you just say blah, blah, blah and random thing a ma-doos?" Bluepaw asked.

"Cause I wanted to." she replied

"I'd love to stay and chat but we have a big day tomorrow and I need some sleep. I suggest you two." said Leafpaw heading toward the Medicine Cat's den.

"She's right ya know," Bluepaw said.

Bluepaw and Squirrelpaw went into the apprentice den. "Night-Night. Don't let the moss ticks bite." Squirrelpaw said after they got settled in. Bluepaw raised up her head and quickly put it back down, deciding against saying any thing.


	3. Author's Note

OMG, I completely forgot about this story. I'm going to start writing on it again... As soon as I find my notebook. If I find it chapter three will be up soon. Sorry for forgetting it.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don'y own warriors and never will. But I do own Bluepaw.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I could not for the life of me find that notebook. And sorry it's so short. I wrote all I could remember. Hope you like it. Please R&R. Thank you.**

"Hey Ravenpaw, wake up. Time to go!" said Bluepaw. She had already woken up Squirrelpaw and Spiderpaw. Behind her Squirrelpaw was waking up Sorrelpaw and Spiderpaw was attempting to wake up Whitepaw, who is not a morning cat. As the apprentices walked out of their den they could see the cats that Firestar had chosen to teach them. They were already waiting by the gorse tunnel.

"Where's Leafpaw?" Squirrelpaw whispered to Bluepaw.

"I'm right beside you. Stupid furball!" hissed Leafpaw.

"Oh. I didn't see ya there Leafpaw. Sorry."

"Everyone ready to go to school," asked Brambleclaw.

"Yes," some of the apprintices said grogily.

"I can't here you!"

"Brambleclaw! What is this a pep rally? Just take them to school."

"Sir yes sir, Firestar, sir! Alright kits you heard the cat! Move it, move it, move it!" Brambleclaw yowled and took of at an unimaginable speed. The trees and plants were just a blur of green as the apprintices and their teachers shot through the forest at a break-neck speed. The proccession came to a sudden halt and more than a few apprintices ran into each other.

"Alright were here!"

"Squirrelpaw, what did you eat for breakfast?!" Leafpaw asked.

"Umm."

"Have you been eating chocolate?" Bluepaw put in.

"Uhh."

"You have! I'm telling Daddy."

"How? He can't use his laptop."

"Hello mom didn't take his cellphone."

"Girls, in the school. Now!" Sandstorm interrupted.

The she-cats padded through the tunnel and gasped. "Oh my gawd," they said in unsion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the uber-long hiatus. Next time I will warn you, I promise. Also this chapter is short, but, hey, at least it's an update. Lol. Thanks to WolvesAngelz and Squirrelpool for making me get off my butt and writing this. Well enjoy the uber short chapie

They had come to a building behind Fourtrees. The three she-cats opened their mouths to take in the scent of the place. A loud noise was made as they quickly snapped their mouths to a close.

"Ugh! This place reeks," Leafpaw tried to say with her mouth shut.

"What did you..." Bluepaw was cut off as ten or fifteen cats came running thought the halls of the building with three pieces of fresh kill each. More cats came running thought the halls with different objects from the forest. "That smells a lot better!" Bluepaw turned to Sootfur. "What was that all for?" she asked, her curiosity peeking.

"Well. Since Twolegs built it, we had to get rid of the horrid smell they created. Don't ask how we got Twolegs to build it," he said.

Flashback

((At a construction site))

"Hello," a voice said.

"Umm, hello. May I help you?" a Twoleg asked.

"Yes, you can, actually," the voice replied.

"Um, where are you?" the man asked.

"Right here, duh!" it said.

"AHHHH! I'm hearing voices! I'm going crazy! AHHHH!" the construction worker yelled and started running in circles and flailing his arms about. The cat sighed.

"Down here, Doofball," a soot colored cat said in an agitated voice.

"Oh…… AHHHH A TALKING CAT!!" he screamed again and started doing the Floofie-Soofie-Wooofie dance as Sootfur had so graciously dubbed it.

"Halt! Stop! Shut up!!" a voice roared at the worked. Sootfur shut off his megaphone and tossed it aside. He pulled out a mouse on a string. Then he started moving it back and forth. "You are getting sleepy, very sleepy," he said. "Now, when I snap my eh… fingers? you will do what I tell you to do." The mouse stopped moving. Sootfur tried to snap his fingers. It didn't work. On his hundredth try he got it right. "Hundredth times a charm," he muttered darkly. And that is how the cats got the Twolegs to build the school.

THE END!!

A/N: Not really!! Hehe fooled you didn't I. Now review and I won't take so long to update. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!!! Bluey out yo!


End file.
